


Unexpected Hearts

by Generationwriter91



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fitz is the annoying boyfriend but Jemma loves him, Fluff, Jemma Simmons is the captain of the Dousy ship, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, airplane rides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationwriter91/pseuds/Generationwriter91
Summary: They're meant to meet each other, in every time line, It's written in the stars. (AU-Meetings of Daisy x Sousa)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Xx

Chapter One: Blind Date 

Daisy Johnson was not one to go on dates, let alone a blind one, but Jemma, her best friend insisted. That's how she had met Fitz after all, but seriously a blind date? Did she really look like someone who would want to do that? But of course she couldn't say no to her best friend, the same one who declared that Daisy deserved all of the happiness in the world in that cute little English accent of hers. 

So here she was sitting at one of the nicest coffee shops in the city that her and Jemma were currently bunked in for the next few days thanks to hers and Fitz's job at being engineers they traveled a lot and well Daisy was good with computers so she helped out quite frequently. 

She glanced down at her watch, Jemma had said he would be meeting her at five and it's a few minutes until then, her eyes opened wide when she saw a really handsome man in a blue button down blouse and black jeans that snug his hips came walking into the coffee shop. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as though it was going to explode. 

“Daisy Johnson?”The handsome man was now standing in front of her, her cheeks were probably bright red but she couldn't help herself when it came to handsome men, how the hell did Jemma set her up with this man? How was this man single? 

“Uh yeah..that's me. Daniel Sousa right?” Daniel chuckled softly, nodding at her obvious right answer. “Pleasure to meet you Daisy Johnson, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I had to deal with an issue back in my office.”He said as he extended his hand. 

Daisy couldn't help but notice the over worked hands, he must be a hard worker, like her, something they had in common. She extended her hand out as well and shook his. 

“So, do you want to grab some coffee? I've never really been to this coffee shop as it's too far of a commute from my office..”Daniel said as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the menu. Right coffee, they were here for coffee she knew that. 

“Sure, I can order for you?, I mean all coffee shops are probably similar..”Daisy mused as she stood up. Daniel took one look at her outfit, she wore a white blouse, blue jeans and boots, if he was being honest she really looked beautiful.

“Do you come here often then?”He asked her as they headed up to the counter to order. “Only when I'm in town, I'm only here for a few days.” A frown formed on Daniel's face. A few days? That was not really enough time to get to know each other. 

“A few days huh?, so where are you going next if you don't mind me asking.”He glanced at her then decided to look back at the menu so he could choose what to order. “I'll have a cream cheese danish and an iced chocolate latte.”He said to her, a small smirk formed on her lips so he was a sweet tooth as well huh? 

“Well we go wherever my best friend's job takes her, we're still waiting on when they want them to leave so..”Daisy said softly as she decided to order a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate with whipped cream. 

“Jemma Simmons right? She seems really nice.”Daisy rose an eyebrow. “You know her?” Daniel shrugged slightly. “We had met when she and her boyfriend came to my building and I helped her out with bringing some equipment down for them.. so..I guess you can kind of say that I know her?”He chuckled softly as he took out his wallet so he could pay for their orders. 

“Really?, You're going to pay? That's such an old man thing to do.”Daisy scoffed as she took out her credit card and handed it to the cashier. Daniel frowned slightly. “It's old fashioned..I was raised that way..sorry.”He said with an almost guilty expression on his face which Daisy thought it was cute. 

“No it's okay, I kind of like old fashioned.”Daisy said with a smile as they went back to their seats, she was honestly comfortable with him, oddly enough this was the first date she ever went on well after what had happened with Lincoln she vowed that she wouldn't date again but Sousa..something about him seemed different. 

Daniel sat across from her, for the first time in a while he felt happy, something he hasn't felt in a very long time, not since Peggy, he could feel himself starting to grow a slight connection with Daisy Johnson with just minutes of talking to her. How was that possible?

“So Sousa..tell me your line of work.”Daisy said with a smile, Daniel felt his heart skip for the first time in a long time. 

Xx

“So...how was your timeee?”Jemma asked in a sing song like voice when Daisy had entered their apartment they shared with Fitz who was currently fiddling with some weird tech stuff on the sofa. 

“You're lucky he was cute. I would have so killed you.”Daisy scolded her as she took off her jacket instantly taking out the piece of paper that had Sousa's name and phone number on it a shy smile formed on her lips. 

“He gave you his number?!”Jemma squealed happily as she hugged her best friend who was like her sister. “Oi! Jemma keep it down!” Fitz said with a huff as he was trying to concentrate which caused Jemma to roll her eyes. 

“He's happy for you too.”She whispered to Daisy. “So tell me everything!” And she did, for the next hour talking about how amazing this Sousa guy was and how she wanted to see him again. Hopefully before they leave. 

Daisy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, her heart skipped at Sousa's name showing on the screen, a text message, he actually texted her? She quickly opened her phone a smile forming on her lips at what the text message had read. 

Daniel Sousa:   
I can't wait for our next date, if you allow me to take you on one again before you leave, I would love to know you more.

Daisy could swear she heard Jemma squeal as she reread the text message. 

Xx


	2. Chapter Two

Xx

“Are you sure this is the right plane Fitz?” Jemma asked her boyfriend as they placed their luggage's in the compact above them, Fitz rolled his eyes did Jemma seriously not trust him? It was honestly quite hurtful. 

“Yes Jemma, I double checked, and triple checked, we have everything we need. Don't worry.”Jemma sighed as she took the window seat knowing that Fitz liked to be in the outer seat so he could grab the snacks from the cart that would roll by with a flight attendant. 

“I'm just worried, Daisy's never flown on a plane before and she can't sit with us..what if.”Fitz gave her a look. “Jemma Simmons, you know full well that Daisy can handle anything, even a flying plane, honestly give her some credit.”Fitz scolded her before squeezing her hand knowing that Jemma was over protective of her best friend. 

“Oh..you're right..I just..you know how I am Fitz.”Jemma calmed down, she saw that Daisy was sitting in her seat, looking over her chair she took a glance at her best friend who had caught her stare and gave her a thumbs up and a small smile. 

Jemma then noticed a taller man heading towards the empty seat that was next to Daisy, she was about to call for her but the man stopped by the seat, glancing down at his boarding ticket along with the number that was on the window. 

Xx

Daisy had been looking forward to this trip for a long time, her, Jemma and Fitz had saved up enough money so they could all go on this trip together, of course it would be her first time on a plane, but she wasn't afraid of planes, or heights, that was far from her worries. Jemma always worried about her ever since her recent break up with Lincoln. It had hurt her hard, and she honestly just wanted to get away from it all. 

She caught a glance from Jemma who was sitting a few rows down from her, Fitz was already working on his tablet causing her to chuckle, that boy always loved his technology. Her eyes then were met with brown, there was now a handsome tall man standing in front of her, maybe that's what Jemma was trying to warn her about. 

“706 A..I think this is me.”The man said with a small chuckle as he pocketed his boarding ticket and placed his dufflebag in the compact above him. “I hope you don't mind some company.?”Daisy shook her head as she tried to hide herself further into the seat, this wasn't right, how did she end up sitting next to a handsome man who looked to be in his forties, she spotted a few white hairs on the side, she noticed how curly his black hair was, she could feel her heart beating like crazy. 

“This is my first time on a plane..”The man said honestly, of course he thought that she was nervous, seeing the look on her face, but it was far from that. Daisy chuckled softly she shook her head. “I'm not nervous.”He rose an eyebrow as he placed his laptop bag on top of his lap. 

“I'm completely nervous.”Daisy tilted her head, “You never said your name. I mean if we're going to be sitting next to each other for the next couple of hours we should know that much of each other right?” Daisy suggested. 

“Daniel Sousa.” The man extended his hand, she watched him for a moment. “Daisy Johnson.”She said as they shook hands, she could see him fidgeting with his jeans, must be a nervous habit. Nervous about the take off. 

“You might want to buckle up there Danny boy..”Daisy teased as she was already buckled, Sousa cleared his throat nodding to her suggestion, his cheeks flushing at the nickname before deciding to buckle up as the plane took off at that moment. 

Daniel's hand instantly went to hold hers, which had been currently resting on the armrest between them. “S-Sorry.”Daniel could feel himself getting pale as they were getting higher into the air. Daisy felt bad for him, seeing that he clearly didn't like flying or being above ground. 

Deciding to squeeze his hand to give him comfort, she glanced out the window, noticing the clouds, everything outside of it, it was honestly beautiful as the world below them got smaller. “Hey..look at this...”Daisy suggested hoping that she could help get his mind off of the fact that they were in the air. 

Shaking his head he squeezed her hand a little tighter, something about holding her hand made him feel safer. “Daniel, Look it's not dangerous I promise.”Daisy said with a small smile, brown eyes now locked with hers, he let out a few breaths, wanting the feeling of the sickness to be gone. 

He looked over her shoulder, deciding to play into her hands, he let out a breath, the scenery was beautiful, this was something he never would have had on land. “It's beautiful..”He murmured as he was now in awe instead of fear. Daisy couldn't help but chuckle, watching him with a look that she hadn't had on her face since Lincoln. 

Xx

“Ohhhh look at them Fitz..it's so cute.”Jemma cooed softly as she was now watching the man that had sat next to Daisy, Daisy looked so comfortable, happy even, talking and laughing with the man as he told her stories. 

“Jemma...you better not be playing matchmaker again...remember what happened last time?” Jemma rolled his eyes. “Shut up Fitz..”She scolded her boyfriend as she watched Daisy with Daniel one more time before sitting back in her seat she knew that Daisy would be in great hands for the rest of the flight. 

Xx

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has left such nice comments and reviews! I ship these two so much, Also Jemma playing matchmaker is the best thing ever. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter!


End file.
